Bootylicious Dean
by celeste301
Summary: What happens when Dean gets bored and winds up watching Glee.  Dancing Dean scars Sam for life and Cas is confused, cuz they just can't handle Dean's jelly.


**Bootylicious Dean**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the motel bed and sighed as he flipped through channels looking for something to watch. Sam was at the library doing some research. Dean had the laptop but the internet was down and he just didn't feel like digging through any dusty old books.

"Daytime TV sucks." grumbled Dean as he found infomercial after infomercial. That fabric softner teddy bear was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

Then he saw it, there was a group of guys singing "It's my life" by Bon Jovi. Dean sat up a little straighter, those guys were really good. Dean's face broke into a large grin when he saw the hot cheerleaders grooving along with the guys.

"Why hello." said Dean as he leaned foreward. Suddenly the song was mixed up with another one he wasn't familiar with. But the overall effect was really catchy. Dean caught himself bobbing his head along with the beat.

_It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>It's my life!<br>These are my confessions  
>Just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my<br>You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<br>These are my confessions  
><em>

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam stood outside the motel room with his hand poised on the doorknob. He wasn't sure if he was at the right room. The number on the door was the same as what he remembered checking into but someone was playing "Bootylicious." and if he wasn't mistaken, there was tapping on the floor that sounded like someone was dancing along. He pushed the door open slowly and his jaw dropped when he saw Dean swaying in front of the TV jiggling his butt along with the girls on the TV. Dean was singing along and dancing.

_"I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly _

_cuz ma' body's too bootilicious for you baby."_

Dean twirled around and froze when he saw Sam.

"Uh, hey Sammy, find out anything good?" asked Dean as he quickly sat on the bed. Sam was still in shock, he stared at Dean.

"Oh God, I think I'm scarred for life." said Sam, his eyes still wide. "Glee? Seriously?" asked Sam

"Yeah man it's actually pretty interesting, see this guy thinks his wife is pregnant but she's faking it and she's planning to get a baby from this cheerleader who's telling her boyfriend whom she hasn't even slept with that the baby is his and it was some hot tub freak accident, but the real father is the guy's friend with the mohawk. And there's this really annoying but hot chick that can sing that gets on everyone's nerves and there's this cheerleader coach that's just .. ."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Dean?" asked Sam, staring at his brother a little scared. Dean laughed nervously, he hadn't particularly wanted Sam to catch him dancing in front of the television like a teenage girl.

"Dude, it's got cheerleaders." said Dean as he waggled his eyebrows and grinned. Sam shook his head as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes. He watched the show for a minute, planning to go and take a shower after a little while.

"What's the deal with the kid in the wheelchair?" asked Sam. Dean's grin grew wider, and just like that Sam was hooked.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

A couple hours later Cas popped into the room to tell them something. He stood in the corner and wondered if maybe the boys were under some kind of enchantment, maybe they'd gotten on the wrong side of a witch? Perhaps they were possessed. They were both jumping on their beds singing.

_"Being with you_  
><em>Is so dysfunctional<em>  
><em>I really shouldn't miss you<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"<em>

Sam was swinging his head from side to side, his shaggy hair flying about the place and Dean was bobbing his head with his eyes closed as he jumped up and down. Cas watched for a few seconds before he disappeared, his message could wait, the boys were. . .. busy.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the episodes I got the boys watching were from season 1 of Glee. Dean was watching 1X06 Vitamin D at first and then he was watching 1X11 Hairography when Sam walked in and they watched 1X 13 Sectionals together. __^_^__ Thanks for reading my random drivel __^_^_


End file.
